Chapter 3 - Misty’s New Pokémon, Rodney Returns
"Alright Camprius let's go!" shouted Misty as she tossed up her pokéball. Just then a light green and tan colored deer looking pokémon with a tan fin like appendage running down it back and out forming its tail appeared in front of her. "Quin!" shouted Aquine as it fired a beam of blue energy at Camprius. "That's Ice Beam.” smiled Ash "Camprius use Hydro Pump!” shouted Misty Aquine fired a ice blue energy beam of energy at Camprius, but she quickly jumped sideways as they attack hit the ground and froze it. Camprius then fired a high pressured stream of water from her mouth toward the Aquine, but before it hit the pokémon dived under he water. Camprius's attack it the waters surface and sent up a large wall of water as the Aquine suddenly surfaced again. "Alright Camprius use Take Down!” shouted Misty Camprius charged toward Aquine, but just as Camprius was about to be hit it dived under the water. "It's smart that's for sure." noted Ash "Pi…Pikachu!“ cheered Pikachu "Camprius go after her.’ ordered Misty Camprius dived under the water and a few minutes later Aquine came flying out from under the water. "Now use Hydro Pump!’ shouted Misty Just then Camprius burst from the water and fired a stream of high pressured water from her mouth at Aquine. When the attack hit Aquine was slammed into the surface of the water with a large splash. "Alright Camprius use Iron Tail!” shouted Misty Camprius dashed toward Aquine running on top of the water as her tail started glowing. "Aquine." moaned Aquine as it started to glow and disappeared in the water just as Camprius swung her tail and hit the water. "Cam...Pri?” wondered Camprius looking around. "Where did she go?” wondered Misty looking around. "Look's like Aquine used Acid Armor." observed Tanza "Yea." nodded Ash "Pika...Chu...Pi!” cheered Pikachu All of a sudden the Aquine burst from the water from behind Camprius, before inhaling and exhaling a large bubble that was the size of a basketball. When the bubble hit Camprius there was a large explosion and the force of the explosion knocked her under the water. "Wow what move was that?" asked Ash "Chu." said Pikachu "That was Bubble Bomb. A very powerful water type attack." replied' Tanza "Camprius are you alright?” asked Misty After a few minutes Camprius resurfaced from underneath the water and and got back on her feet. "Rius." nodded Camprius "Aquine…Quin!" laughed Aquine clapping its fins. "Prius…Cam!” laughed Camprius "Look's like both Aquine and Camprius are having fun." noted Tanza "That's good's. There's nothing like having fun while battling." nodded Brock "I'm having fun to Camprius." agreed Misty "Camprius…Cam." smiled Camprius as she looked back at Misty. "Alright let's keep going. Use Take Down again!” shouted Misty Camprius dashed toward Aquine who suddenly started to glow and disappeared just as Camprius was about to ram it. Just then the Aquine burst from the water beside Camprius and exhaled another bubble at Camprius knocking her under the water again in a powerful explosion when it hit her. "Camprius use Take Down!” shouted Misty Just then Camprius rammed Aquine from underneath the water and sent it flying up into the air. "Now use Hydro Pump!” shouted Misty Camprius fired a the stream of high pressured water at Aquine, but quickly fired a beam of blue energy back freezing the attack when the two attacks collided. "Aquine is really something. Let's keep going!” shouted Misty "This is good. Go Camprius!" cheered Ash "Chu...Pika...Pi!” cheered Pikachu "Hay I’m back!" shouted A voice from behind them. They all turned around as Rodney on top of the hill and ran down the side toward them. "Hunt...Hun." greeted Haunter. "Hay Rodney how long have you been back?" asked Tanza "I've been in the village now for about four hour's. So what's going on?" asked Rodney "Misty is trying to catch a Aquine." explained Brock "Cool. That pokémon that she is using. Is it the same one that Timothy gave her?" asked Rodney "Yep that's Camprius. It evolved several months ago from Hicamp." nodded Ash "Chu." nodded Pikachu "Camprius let's see about it." said Rodney as he raised up his arm and pointed a blue pokédex at it. “Camprius The Water Horse Pokémon and the evolved form of Hicamp. Camprius are very timid pokémon that avoid humans at all cost. It's unknown how, but Camprius like there pre-evolved form are some how able to walk on water that have scientist baffled." said The pokédex All of a sudden there was a powerful explosion and when they all looked over toward the lake they saw a large wave of water. "Alright Use Take Down Camprius!” shouted Misty Camprius dashed toward Aquine, but just as she was about to hit Aquine it disappeared. "Awe man...Acid Armor again. She got us with that twice, but it won't work a third time." smiled Misty Just then Aquine burst from the water behind Camprius, before firing another large bubble at Camprius. When it hit there was a large explosion, but when the water settled Aquine saw that Camprius was nowhere to be found. "Quin?" wondered Aquine as it looked around. "Alright now Camprius use Whirlpool!” shouted Misty All of a sudden the water began to spin around creating a large whirlpool that started to draw Aquine into to it. Aquine tried it's best to swim away from the powerful whirlpool drawing it in, but it was soon caught into swirling water. "Now use Take Down and then follow up with Hydro Pump!” shouted Misty Just then Camprius rammed Aquine from underneath the water and sent her flying into the air. Camprius then jumped into the air beside Aquine and fired her attack which hit her and slammed Aquine into the waters surface. "Alright it's time to catch you." said Misty Misty grabbed an empty pokéball off of her belt and threw it at Aquine. The pokéball hit Aquine as she floated in the water and she started to glow, before she disappeared into the pokéball in a flash of red light and then landed on the ground in front of her. The pokéball shook several times and then stopped before the button on the front of it blinked red. "Alright I just caught a Aquine!” exclaimed Misty as she picked up the pokéball and then held it up. "Cam...Cam." smiled Camprius "Nice work Misty and Camprius." congratulated Rodney "Thanks." smiled Misty "Rius." smiled Camprius "Nice work today Camprius. You battle hard today and we managed to get a new friend. Now take a long rest." nodded Misty "Camprius…Pri." nodded Camprius happily as she disappeared into her pokéball. "Well it's getting kind of late so you all better get home and rest." urged Tanza 'Yea! You all have your graduation exams tomorrow. Don't you?" asked Rodney "Yea." nodded Brock "Alright we'll head back." agreed Ash "Chu...Pika." said Pikachu "Well I’m going to stop by the Pokémon Center before I head home." stated Misty "Alright we'll meet y'all here tomorrow after you get off of school." nodded Tanza "Hunt...Hunt." nodded Haunter "Alright." agreed Ash, Misty and Brock and they all disappeared. ………………………………....... Meanwhile somewhere in the village the three strange ninja hide out as they all waited for the right time to put their plan into motion. "How much longer do we have to wait." moaned The one of the ninja. "As long as it take's. Our informant say's that he'll be here soon so we wait." snarled Another of the ninja. "Well I hope he get's here soon. I'm getting the urge to fight." replied The first ninja "Just wait till then." said Another ninja ………………………………......... Meanwhile the rest of the day went by and when the next day finally came Ash, Misty, Bock, Kacy, Micheal, John, and Violet all meet in front of the academy school. "Well the day is today." sighed Misty "Good luck on your exam's" said John "We don't need luck. Isn't that right Pikachu." smiled Ash "Pika...Chu." nodded Pikachu "Alright we'll see." laughed Violet "Hay how long does it take for the test result's to come back?" asked Misty "Well because the increase in academy student's in the last past year i would say at least a week." replied John "So in a week well know if we passed or not." nodded Brock "Well if we do manage to graduate we'll be put in a squad of three genin and assigned a jonin sensei who will instruct us farther. At this point they'll test us again to see if we can handle the demands of being a shinobi." explained Kacy "Well what happens if we fail?" asked Ash "They can have you sent back to the academy or dropped from the program completely depending on how you do." warned Micheal "That's bad." gasped Ash "Chu." nodded Pikachu just as the school bell started to ring. "Alright let go pass this school test." declared Ash "Alright." They all shouted "Chu." smiled Pikachu "Gar...Gar." smiled Garmane and they all ran into the school. ………………………………......... Later that day at Sparkling lake Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock all met up with Tanza, Haunter and Rodney who were chilling at the lake. "So how do you think you all did?" asked Tanza "Hun?” wondered Haunter "I think I passed." smiled Misty "Me to." nodded Brock "Yep! Hands down!” exclaimed Ash "Pika." nodded Pikachu "Well let go out and have a little celebration." suggested Rodney "What for?" asked Brock "Since it's basically your last week in school and your last week at the academy I figured we could celebrate that." noted Rodney "Sound's good to me." nodded Ash "Chu." agreed Pikachu "Hunter." agreed Haunter "Now after today the rest of the week will go by smoothly." stated Misty "Let's go then!" shouted Rodney as they ran up the hill. To Be Continued..................... Category:Season 2 Content